Hazy Days
by LionessOfTheQuattro
Summary: No Amount Of Haze Can Hide The Blindingly Obvious Or Can It ? Galex. Alex POV With Bits Of Gene Genie In Between Because We Love It!
1. Desperate Measures

**Hello Fellow Fanfictioners! This Is My First Fanfiction So Let Me Know What You Think =)**

**

* * *

**

Alex woke with a start. Not quite sure why she was awake. She was perfectly comfortable lying on the right side of her double bed in her favourite top._ Frankie Says Relax. _Yes, one of those tops, the classic 80's top. Also the most comfortable. Glancing at the time she groaned 3am.

_Joy. This is a stupid time, who created it, even the sun isn't even up yet and there is most definitely a reason for that. _

The hangover was swiftly advancing to smother her in its foggy depths. Hiding under her arms was no protection against the thumping rhythm that was starting a the back of her head and sending vibrations to her eyes until they throbbed. Rolling over with her eyes shut tight in an attempt to turn her back on the approaching nausea. This was just as unsuccessful as her earlier attempts.

Sighing she opened her eyes to reveal something she never expected.

Her body reacted before she could do anything and she rolled off the bed. Onto the floor. Rather painfully. Ouch. Getting up onto her feet and crouching by her bed and massaging her tender temple.

_Its always the head. Does my subconscious give points depending on how many times I can hit my head, because I am doing very well..._

_Alex! Focus! Now!_

_Right, now why the hell is he here... in my room... on my bed...how drunk was I? Very._

Gathering up her courage she peeked over the edge of the blood red sheets to see...

Nothing.

Leaping up she searched her room for any evidence of his presence but there was nothing. No suit, no floppy honey-blonde hair, no smug grin and definitely no shiny crocodile boots.

_Oh._

She was convinced she had seen him. All his familiar features that she had studied so hard trying to penetrate to get the the soft underneath but there appeared to be none.

Suddenly realising that she had been standing in the middle of her bedroom, in a confused daze probably looking completely ridiculous for at least a minute. Alex flopped onto her bed as her body seemed to catch up with what time it was.

_Well at least the headache has gone... nope scratch that. Damn._

The throbbing returned with a vengeance. "Oh hello again" she muttered with a mock cheerfulness.

"Talking to yourself first sign of insanity, you know"

"Me? Insane? I mean its not like I'm trapped in the 80s in my own head where even my own constructs think I have mental issues!"

"Don't forget talking to your television."

"Oh yes and I talk to my bloody television to top it all off." She sighed.

"Wow sucks to be you."

"I know" she replied, hitting her head with the heel of her palm.

_Ouch. Again._

She got off the bed and walked to the kitchen clutching her forehead.

_I shouldn't have done that. Shouldn't have done that. Yes I really shouldn't have done that..._

_She retrieved a mug and a tea bag from the cupboard and flicked the kettle on. On a strange impulse she hopped onto the counter and kicked her legs so they thumped on the cupboard doors._

_Thump, thump, thump.._

_I feel about five, how peculiar..._

_Thump, thump, click!_

As the kettle boiled she stopped swinging her legs.

_Thump, thump._

The thumping continued she opened her legs and looked at the cupboard in shock, this is when she realised it wasn't the cupboards there was someone at the door.

_Oh. Wait. What the hell who is at the door at this time on a Sunday morning. That has just narrowed it down to one person. Great._

_Sighing resignedly she got off the counter to answer the door to. Yeah him._

* * *

**End Of First Chapter Quite Short But Hopefully Ones That Follow Shall Be Longer...**


	2. Solutions? Maybe Not

**Second Chapter. I Made It Through! Still Not As Long As I Would Like And I Will Try Not To Abandon You And Update Every Week, If I Don't Feel Free To Throw Various Objects At Me (Telepathically).**

**Right I Shall Now Let You Read And If Your Feeling Really Nice A Review (They Make Me Happy For A Whole Week) =D**

* * *

She opened the door to reveal Gene Hunt. The Manc Lion. Who was leaning on the door frame for support.

"Gene...?"

"Heeeey...B..Bol...Bolly" he slurred.

_Great. He is pissed again._

"Bit drunk are we Gene?" She said patronisingly.

"Shhuuup" he replied barging through the door.

* * *

When he did he felt the cool atmosphere of her living room settle around the new presence. It calmed him and his erratic breathing. He felt something. What was it? It felt like peace. Yes peace. It flooded through him cleansing his very soul, clearing his clouded vision and relieving him of any weariness that hung over him.

He turned around to face Alex and took in her appearance. First he noticed she was bare-footed. Each toenail was a deep purple colour; contrasting with her pale skin. His eyes roved up to her bare legs. _Christ. _Roughly halfway up her thighs his _rather magnificent_ view was blocked by a baggy _Frankie Says Relax_ t-shirt.

_Wait Frankie? Who the hell is Frankie? Bet he is a right twat. Bet he supports Man U. Bet he's right a fairy. Twat. Anyway who wants Frankie... Its all about the Gene Genie. Gene Says Relax. Hmm does have a ring to it..._

He was distracted from his thoughts by an insistent cough and looked up to see Alex with a strange look on her face. It was a mixture of frustration and bemusement.

"Gene, is there a reason for your barging into my flat at this ungodly hour?"

"I believe the kettle has just boiled" he reasoned.

She stalked off into the kitchen muttering something that sounded very much like "impossible bloody man".

Smirking he sat of the armrest of her zebra sofa observing his surroundings. As he looked around he noticed for the first time; the rich purple colour of the walls; the abstract art on the walls; the cream carpet. Each part was subtly vibrant but together it was... Well it was... Calm.

_Calm? God, I am turning into a right fairy..._

* * *

1, 2, 3, 4... _How does he drink tea with this much sugar._.. 5, 6... _I mean it is repulsive. He would probably prefer hot chocolate. With marshmallows. And whipped cream._ 5, 6. _Didn't I just put them in?_

"Bugger."

"This is not going to end well."

"One day I will be sectioned and I will not be happy." She warned herself as she placed her tea and Gene's abomination on a tray and walked in the direction of the living room. "Right, I'm going in."

When she walked in the first thing she saw was Gene perched the arm of her sofa. He was looking at a painting on the wall, lips pouted slightly and a slight crease in between his eyebrows. This could only mean one thing. He was deep in thought.

"Bit early for philosophical thoughts isn't it Gene?" Putting the tray down on the coffee table and turning to stand directly in front of him.

His head snapped round as he clearly had not noticed her entrance. "No Bolls, think I'll leave tha' crap to you." _Macho persona restored._

"Well for once I agree with you Gene" she replied. He snorted.

"It's true philosophy is a load of rubbish. While they ponder 'The Bigger Question' we _PSYCHOLOGISTS_ actually do something intellectual. We use our knowledge of human nature and characteristics..."

"Y'know Bolly as much as yer little rant is entertaining an' confusing me at the same time; I'm spittin' feathers over 'ere"

Rolling her eyes as she handed him his tea and sat on the sofa. She held her breath as he sipped his tea and watched as his face creased slightly. _Shit._

"Bloody 'ell Bolls how much sugar did yer put in this?"

"What the matter Gene, sweet enough already are we?" She asked teasingly.

"They don' call me the Gene Genie for nuthin' Bolly" He replied, giving as good as he got.

_Quick! Make up something. Something that sounds likely._

"It's scientifically proven that drinking sweet tea prevents nasty hangovers." _There goes that plan..._

"Does it now?"

_No._

"Yes."

"Well thank you Dr. Bollinger Knickers for gracing us with your delightful presence and taking some of your precious time to enlighten us mere mortals to some useless information that we may or may not need to fulfil our lives by reaching our true potential." Mimicking her posh accent. "Now shall we bow at your feet or rip out our hearts and deliver them on silver platters or we could..."

* * *

He couldn't finish his sentence as Alex threw a cushion at him that hit him square in the face. It was quite hard to talk with a mouth full of material. When the cushion slid off his face the first thing he saw and heard was Alex. She was in fits of giggles. It was infectious. He was trying to contain it as he watched her but he couldn't it wasn't possible. He actually cracked a smile.

_Really 'ave not used these muscles in ages. It actually 'urts. Bloody hell..._

He immediately stopped his brief smile when he noticed her calm down a bit and put on an angry face.

_Jus' to scare 'er a little bit. _He thought chuckling inwardly.

* * *

As her breathing began to slow she saw he did not look impressed.

"I'm s-sorry...Gene...I am...it was really...really very...funny." She said through fits of hysteria.

She noticed his face harden but his eyes gave him away. They were steely swimming pools, but now they weren't completely frozen over. In the hidden depths there was a hint of amusement which softened his facial features, significantly.

"How can I ever make it up to you, humble one?"

"Well Bolly there is a list of acceptable punishment I have lined up..."

"You know what Gene?" She said as she picked up their empty mugs and carried them into the kitchen.

"No surprisingly I don' know I'm not bloody psychic, once again tha' is you." He called out just as she walked back into the living room.

"There is another cure for hangovers... It is called sleep" she said throwing blankets and a pillow at him when he wasn't prepared causing him to drop them. Twice. At this she scampered off into the bedroom, curly hair bouncing and giggling again.

"Bloody fruitcake."

"Night Gene" she called.

In response she heard.

"Night Bolly."

A few seconds later she heard a mumbled.

"Bloody woman's gonna get it tomorrow."

_Oh, it's so on._

* * *

**Right, I Shall Now Get Cracking On The Next Chapter. Any Ideas On What To Do Next Would Be Greatly Appreciated As The Fountain Of Wisdom Is Having A Water Shortage =)**

**Rachel xx**


	3. Not Prepared For Fun

_**Hello again, I have returned with some more stuff to read! There is a bit of supernatural stuff and a tad of Galex for you!**_

_**They have also fixed the water pipe so the fountain of wisdom is back in action (thanks to Jazzola for the bucket, the fountain now owes you some wisdom so feel special =D). Also thanks to HopelessRomanticxox for your lovely comment made me really happy (because I am that sad) =)**_

_**I Hereby Dedicate this chapter to EightEminus for your support and giving me willpower to keep writing.**_

* * *

_Dawn broke over the streets of London; light replacing the dark, chasing away the shadows and nightmares. The light fell over Luigi's and the flat above. Stubborn sunlight making its way through cracks in the curtains eager to awaken the occupants to a sunny new day. The light was unsuccessful. One sprawled out on the sofa and the other tangled in a jungle of sheets. Both dead to the world. But the sun persisted with the struggle for the next hour. And the next. And the next. And the next..._

_Until finally one of them rolled over slightly and proceeded to roll off the sofa and onto the floor._

_Thump. "Bastard!" Job done. One down, one to go._

* * *

Gene was lying on a sofa. On a boat. Confused and disorientated he got off the sofa and crashed through some doors. Where he walked into a party. Music was blaring out from somewhere and people were jiving. Women were wearing flowery dresses and cotton stockings. Men were wearing wide ties and braces attached to their pinstripe trousers. A very disturbed Gene edged round the walls of the room searching for a means of escape from the insanity. Eventually he found the door and bolted. He ran off the boat, he never intended to stop until he found anything in his path that was remotely sane. He ran over a bridge and straight into some policemen. The men towered over him.

"Watch where your going Sonny Jim." _Did he just call me Sonny Jim? Is he taking the piss?_

Before he could unleash some rage on them they continued running towards the boat. He watched their woollen coats flap under the belts around their waist along with their side pouches.

The people on the boat. The police uniform. His childhood...

Eyes widening, he continued to run, heart pounding, chest burning and his head started to spin. He stopped just as he came to a giant puddle. Just about preventing himself from getting wet. He blew out a sigh of relief wouldn't want to get his boots wet. His boots. Which were not there. On his feet were smart black shoes which were slightly scuffed and baggy ankle socks. Which were grey but he had a feeling they were meant to be white. His shocked face mirrored one that was of a seven year old boy in the puddle. It was him at the age of seven. He seven and in the 1940's. _Bloody nora..._

As he looked up to get a better view of his surroundings; they began to spin. Suddenly he was in a field. With his brother. On a hill. His brother pushed him roughly with an evil, haunting look in his grey eyes just like his fathers. That was the last thing Gene saw before his world was spinning again. He was rolling down the hill. At speed. All he could see was flashes of green and blue. For what seemed an eternity. Until small brown flashes interrupted it. The brown flashes grew larger and more prominent. Milliseconds before he crashed into it he realised it was a door. The door to his office. _Crash._

* * *

He crashed into a soft surface with a thump.

Felt smooth and fluffy. Smelt like ladies perfume and dust. He opened his eyes and saw cream. He was lying on cream carpet. On Drakes carpet.

"Bastard!" He said as memories trickled back to his brain of last night. This morning. Realising he was dreaming and had rolled off the sofa. Onto the carpet. Carpet which was strangely comfortable...

* * *

It was dark. Alex attempted to move she felt pinned to the bed; her brain ordering her limbs to move but they resisted. Slowly the weight of her eyelids lessened slightly - just enough for her to open her eyes. As she did a fog blocked her vision. After her eyes adjusted to the sudden light she saw that she was tangled in her own bedsheets so movement was a virtual impossibility. Sighing resignedly she struggled against the clingy material.

"Never knew you were so attracted to me."

When she did extract herself from her possessive bed the clock tried to entice her with its bright red digits. It succeeded.

_1:30._ "Jesus"

_Wait. Where's Gene? Right, where did I leave him? The sofa._

As she walked round the sofa to poke him awake he wasn't there.

_Where is he now?_

Walking round it further to search for a hint to his whereabouts she fell over something onto something else unfamiliar. Turns out she fell over his foot. Onto all fours over Gene himself.

_Found him. Where's my prize?_

"Gene!"

The sudden noise caused him to wake up and sit up straight. Unfortunately Alex had already occupied that space.

Gene's head collided, rather painfully, with hers. They simultaneously cried out in pain and clutched their injured heads.

"Bolly, why on Gods Earth are yer on top of me? Now is not the time for such fun. I can however make a reservation for yer later and your buying." He said waggling his eyebrows.

"Gene, why on Gods Earth are you on my carpet? Now is not the time for carpet sniffing. I can however make a call for you later to the carpet shop and your paying." She replied matching his patronising tone and taking it to whole new levels.

Raising one eyebrow expertly and waiting for an answer. One which didn't seem to be coming any time soon as he was too distracted by her position over him.

"Shall I make this easier for you Gene." Slowly getting off him careful to rub her leg on his a bit more than necessary just to wind him up.

"What's tha' Bolly? Want a bit more of the Gene Genie?"

"Dream on Gene." She said as she got up and wandered in the direction of the kitchen.

"If yer say so Lady B." He replied closing his eyes once more and slipping once more into the warm comfort of light slumber.

* * *

He can't have been asleep for more than five minutes as he was roused from sleep once again. This time it was a much abrupt awakening as the smell of cooking bacon and eggs wafted in from the kitchen made him dream of bacon and eggs running round in circles on a table. Which strangely woke him up a bit more disturbed than when he went to sleep.

_Must be this bloody flat makes you crazy. Explains a lot about Madame Fruitcake over there._

His pondering was interrupted by a ferocious growl from his stomach.

_The lion is hungry._

Getting up he went to hunt out the food situation. When he walked into the kitchen at first all he saw was lots of leg and the great mound a the top of them.

_The lion has found its prey._

A prey that seemed totally naïve to his presence. Smirking at the possibilities this provided. Slowly he stalked over. Moving silently to avoid detection and positioned himself right behind her. Then he pounced.

* * *

Alex was cracking some more eggs into a frying pan when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up of their own accord. Confused she tilted her head up from the pan. To be greeted by a booming voice in her ear.

"ALRIGHT BOLLY!"

Somehow she managed to keep her organs and bodily fluids inside her even though she jumped so violently they slammed themselves in an outward direction; clearly intent on escaping. Now she was shaking. _Great. _When she heard his laughter it helped her fuel a death glare intended to have been dragged from the pits of hell. Didn't quite work out to plan.

As she turned on her heel the death glare was in place and on fire. But when she set her eyes on him she melted slightly. His whole body was shaking with laughter and he had a giant mischievous smile on his face. It all just made him resemble a young boy instead of a moody git that he usually looked like.

It made her smile. There was definitely more to Gene Hunt than the lion.

"You should smile more often Gene it suits you."

He calmed down, serious now and leaned over her slightly. "Does it now?"

It wasn't till now that she noticed how close he was; their bodies almost touching but not quite. The tension between them was electric, she was sure if she could see it there would sparks flying everywhere forming fireworks surrounding them. She could feel heat radiating off him welcoming her in. But the intensity of his stare made her melt more so she backed into the counter and held onto it for dear life. She didn't know why but his stare always made her turn to jelly.

She licked her lips before she could help herself and he watched his eyes lingering on her lips. His eyes darkened slightly. It just made it worse. Her head was spinning. Her heart was making another break for freedom. Her stomach had completely disappeared. Her legs were, well, just dysfunctional.

_Oh God, he was leaning in. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Calm. Down. Yes. Breathings good. _

She started to lean in.

_Wait what's that?_

"Gene... Stop."

He pulled back slightly, looking slightly dazed. "What's wrong with yer now Bolls?"

"My eggs are on fire."

* * *

_**Well there is the end to another chapter. What did you think?**_

_**Rachel xx**_


	4. Feeling The Heat

**Hello Again. I Am So Sorry I Abandoned You But My Laptop Broke And It Had All My Fics On It So I Have Put Up This Short Chapter As A Grovelling Apology. I Will Most Definitely Get My Arse In Gear Now On Both My Fics.**

**Thanks To xx-EnglishRose-xx For Your Message So This Is For And Because Of You =) x**

* * *

She looked up at him guiltily, biting down on her lower lip slightly and he was mesmerised.

_Trying to focus on the crap that comes out her mouth and not being distracted by her face along with her other...*Cough*...attributes is a dangerously difficult task._

He thought while trying to make sense of "my eggs are on fire".

_What.. What the.. Oh fuck it. This woman is so bloody confusing._

"One day Alexandra Drake the crap that comes out of your mouth will magically transform into some sort of language that us 'normal folk' can understand." Using speech marks to piss her off as she had done on the day they had met.

"Well Gene Hunt it is simple enough I said that because literally my eggs are on fire." She quipped as she turned around to turn off the cooker. "Or some people could call it burning. But that is besides the point."

_Oh. She meant it literally. Please don't ask what I was thinking. Please don't ask what I was thinking. Please don't ask what I was thinking. Crap she has that look on her face._

"Gene."

_Crap. Crap. Crap._

"What did you think I meant." She said with a cynical eyebrow raised.

He sniffed and straightened up slightly, attempting to keep his mask on. "Nothing."

"Really?" Her eyes bored into him, like she was searching around his internal organs and prodding them with a long stick looking for answers.

"Course." He said shuffling his feet.

He watched as a small, playful smile crept onto her face and she shuffled closer her eyes still locked onto his face.

"Are you sure Gene?"

_She wants a stare off she will get one._

He stared back. Determined to win this one he squared his shoulders and leant over her slightly to intimidate her. But it seemed to encourage her. She shuffled forward.

_Crap._

She tilted her head up.

_Shit._

She pouted slightly.

_Monkey. Crapping. Banana. Shit! Think. Fight or flight._

Her eyes widened slightly.

_Take off._

If he was going to win he was going to do it properly. Holding his breath he moved in until his lips were at her ear.

"Very sure Bolls." He whispered and then he turned around swiftly and walked out the room; staggering slightly.

* * *

She stood still frozen in place by his actions. Until her lungs started to burn in their need for oxygen that she hadn't realised she had deprived them of. She breathed out heavily and staggered back to the counter for some much needed support. She did a mental check list.

_Feet...Unsteady_

_Legs...Jelly_

_Hips...Don't ask_

_Stomach...Trampolining_

_Heart...Pounding_

_Face...Flushed_

She raised a palm to her head. It was feverish.

_Yeah. That's exactly it. I'm ill. Good. Phew was worried there for a minute..._

* * *

**I Will Be Back Soon With More Hopefully. Reviews Very Welcome =D**

**Rachel xx**


	5. Level Footing

**Hello =). (Guilty Face) I Am Sorry For The Delay In Posting. **

**I Had Mocks, Then Christmas, Then Freedom! But My Muse Ran Away So I Had To Chase It With A Net By The Time I Caught It, It Was Knackered So Then I Had To Nurse It Back To Health And Then I Had More Exams...**

**I Would Say There Is No Excuse But Seen As I Have A Long List I Wont Bother.**

**I Am Still Having Exams And Coursework =\ So Don't Be Too Expectant...Anyway Enjoy! =D**

* * *

Her hand shook slightly as she reached for the cupboard that contained the miracle of paracetamol.

As soon as she was sorted she looked to the eggs to search for any sign that they were salvageable. _Apparently not._ They looked completely frazzled and worn out. So she took pity on them and threw them in the bin.

"Don't worry, I can't hurt you any more." She whispered as they fell into the dark depths of her kitchen bin.

_Now I am talking to eggs. Great. I need to get some friends. Or a doctor. Or some pills. Or a pet. No bad idea. Maybe if I got a leash for Gene._

"_Walkies Gene!" _She thought as she cracked some more eggs into the frying pan and laughed to herself.

_Oh God._

"Gene!"

"What!"

_Save me from myself. Please._

"Breakfast is ready!"

Within seconds he was at her side and leaning on the counter.

"You said it was ready!" He moaned.

"It is ready I'm just dishing up."

"But that's not ready that's dishing up."

"Gene, you are so impatient. God I bet you were a right terror as a child."

"Bet I wasn't."

"Bet you were."

"Bet I wasn't."

"Bet you were." Putting bacon on a plate.

"Bet I wasn't."

"Bet you were." Sliding eggs onto the plate next to the bacon.

"Bet I wasn't."

"Oh Gene! Shut up and eat your food." She said shoving the plate at him.

"Yes Mam!" He said as he spun on his heel and padded out off the kitchen.

As she turned around to retort suddenly the toast popped up and made her jump. Her hand flew to her chest as the other gripped onto the counter to steady her swaying balance.

_Stupid toaster. Just when I had the best comeback. You had to go and ruin it didn't you? Damn you. Damn you all._

She thought giving all her kitchen utensils evils.

_I bet he thinks he is winning now. Ha! Wait. Let's think..._

_Pillow. 1-0 to me._

_Jumping on me. 1-1._

_Stare off. He won that one but then he staggered. Then again I wasn't in such amazingly good shape either... I'll call that 2-2._

_Breakfast. He won that one as well. Stupid kitchen. _

_Right 3-2. Time to 'Crank It Up'._

* * *

There was no such time for 'Cranking'.

At 2:16 they had just finished their breakfast/brunch/lunch. Gene was wiping his mouth and not particularly succeeding, just as Alex opened her mouth to bite a remark at him. The telephone rang. It wasn't even a ring. The phone shrieked at her. Demanding that the phone should be answered immediately.

She let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose as she rose to give the neglected phone – apparently – some much needed attention.

_That is twice in_..she checked her wristwatch and did some major mental maths.._20 minutes. What is this? My own flat is ganging up on me. First the kitchen and now the living room. It's all too much of a coincidence..._

She made a mental note to stop watching The X-Files late at night.

Finally her hand silenced the hysterical phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Ma'am, can I talk to the Guv?"_ Viv._

"Yes, of course. How did you know he was here?"

"'Nature' called. According to zoologist Carling. He was last seen stalking prey up the steps to your flat." She giggled.

A shout echoed from the other room.

"Oi, Bolly! Get off the phone to your fancy man and do the washing up!"

She could practically hear Viv raise his eyebrows. "He's in a good mood."

"You know I think he quite is. Something tells me it won't last long. Am I right?"

"It's not good news." He sighed.

She held the phone away from her body and shouted back.

"Guv! The fancy man wants to talk to you." She heard Viv chuckle. It was just to good an opportunity to pass up.

"Just leave the rubber gloves on the sink thanks."

* * *

_She called me Guv. It's the station. _"Bollocks."

He thought that was bad enough.

"Just leave the rubber gloves on the sink thanks." _Wait. I'm not wearing rubber gloves._

The word echoed inside of his head for half a second. Then realisation hit him like a massive conker dropping off a tree. _She's on the phone. To Viv._ He stormed into the living room to see Alex visibly shaking with laughter and biting down on her lip. He charged toward her like a crazed Rhino as she ran round the sofa with the phone to escape him.

"Yes he is...Yes...Yes they are pink." She shouted down the phone. He growled at her.

Suddenly she threw the phone down and ran giggling into the safety of her bedroom._ Safe but not for long._

He snatched up the bright red phone from her sofa. The phone matched the light blush rising in his cheeks.

"Hey Guv, do you think you have a spare pair for my wife she needs some new ones.."

"Skip. I. Am. Not. A. Fairy. Gene Hunt does not wear rubber gloves and if I so much as hear one murmur of rubber gloves in CID I will dress you up as a zebra and personally inform some rabid lions that dinner is ready!" His voice was deadly as he silently dared Viv to make a joke at his expense. There was silence.

"Right..Um..Yes Guv..Uh..Sorry Sir."

"Good. Glad we got that sorted. Now Sergeant James are you intending to keep me on the phone all day or is there a particular reason you are calling me on a Sunday."

* * *

**End Of Chapter! I Am Sorry If There Was Mistakes And Other Such Stuff It Appears To Be 2 In The Morning Again.**

**Until Next Time. Rachel xx**

**P.S 'Nature' Was A Wildlife Program Shown In 1982. Richard Attenborough Style. Just In Case You Were Confused. =)**


	6. Hunting

**Hey Guys! =D How Are We Today? I Am Strangely Hyper So I Have Decided To Put All Of My Efforts Into Writing This For You. So This Is For You, My Faithful Reviewers And Anyone Who Subscribed Or Favourited Because I Literally Have No Motivation So Without You This Would Never Get Done =) Enjooooys.**

* * *

"Right, thanks Skip." He sighed, he was destined to never have a day off.

_Never mind scum to catch. _He thought clapping his hands together.

"DI Bolly Knickers get yer slap on we're leavin'."

As if, on cue she came out of her bedroom fully dressed, hair done and - indeed slap on.

"Correction, I am leaving and you are not. I will not let you out of flat half dressed. What will the neighbours think?" He was sure she was being extra posh just to annoy him. "Right now, there are some of your shirts..." She continued. "..my wardrobe.." Was she still talking? Yes, yes she was. "..Left side.." He watched a speck of dust float around her head, he watched as it swirled and soared through the air. Then he lost sight of it. He panicked and scanned the area with his eyes. Eventually he found it hovering in front of Bolly's face. His eye switched from his dust speck – which was now called Johnny he decided – to her face. Her lips weren't moving any more. _Crap. _

"Gene, are you even listening to me?"

His mind was blank. Damn his subconscious, that twat was meant to be the one listening.

Apparently his blank face constituted as an answer. She sighed dramatically and did a recap.

Shirts in wardrobe. _Why does she have my shirts? _

Quattro keys are in the kitchen. _Result!_

You left the Quattro at work. _Bollocks._

Shave. _I have a shaving kit in my office, I am so organised._

Grab some food. His eyes drifted down slightly. _I would grab that._

Stop staring at her arse. _Busted._

"Did you get it all that time?" She asked patronisingly.

"Contrary to popular beliefs I am not mentally retarded."

"Are you sure about that?" She said batting her eyelashes.

He pouted and deliberated. "If I said yes. Would you dress up in a nurses outfit?"

"Pervert." She smiled and walked to the door.

"Smart arse."

"Bye Guv." She said opening the door. "Chop chop you will be late for work." And she was gone.

_Bloody cheek. Now to hunt down some shirts._

* * *

"Hello Viv." He looked up from his log book.

"Afternoon Ma'am, I see you're alive, not eaten by anything then? Where is the midnight prowler then?" His eyes searched the corridor but to no avail.

"No, not quite. But I do have a terribly big mysterious bite mark on my bum." She winked at him as he chuckled. "Yes, he should be in soon, unless he finds my alcohol stash then we have no hope."

Viv did an over dramatic sigh and covered his eyes. Alex giggled, she liked Viv he was funny and nice – a rarity in the male species. She wanted to stay and have a chat with him but she had work to do so she bid him farewell and walked into CID. They were not nearly as chirpy as Viv. This wasn't really surprising, what was surprising was that they were actually doing work.

Ray and a few DCs were reading through some old files. Chris walked in the door behind her with a huge stack of files and Shaz was sticking pictures of the victims on the whiteboard. It was all a bit surreal to her the only thing that stopped her from thinking she was dreaming was the cancerous clouds of smoke issuing from cigarettes hanging out of the male populations mouths.

Just as she sat down at her desk Shaz spotted her and skipped over to her excitedly – so maybe there was some life here.

"Hey Ma'am, have you seen the whiteboard? I stuck all the pictures of possible suspects on there and their links to the victims, just like you do." From the way Shaz was grinning like a child she guessed that the young girl was proud of her creation.

"Right, lets have a look at it then." She smiled back as she stood up.

The whiteboard looked impressive. There was indeed several suspects around the victim, in total seven. The middle of the brainstorm was a picture of a woman, mid thirties, jet black ringlets surrounding her heart shaped face.

"So, what happened then?"

"Mary Burke, aged thirty three came in this morning to report a rape while she was out jogging last night. We have seven suspects, her ex-husband – divorced last year, her newly dumped boyfriend and five local men with sexual assault records. If you want we can expand our search..."

"No, Shaz, this is fine. This is great, actually. Well done everyone, really good work." She turned and smiled at each officer in the room and watched as each one of them nodded back to her knowing their hard work was appreciated.

"Right, so where the victim?" She said turning back to Shaz.

"She's in interview room one, she seems a bit distant and she completely shut down when Viv offered her a brew."

They all watched her as she looked over the whiteboard and muttered something that sounded like PTSD...talk to her...no men anywhere. Then she strolled out of the room leaving the bewildered in her wake.

They only had time to exchange a few confused glances before the doors swung open to reveal their other senior officer.

"Where is Bolly off to?" He sighed at their blank faces, why was he landed with such an incompetent team.

He moved over to Bolly's whiteboard and looked at the complex diagram, was it possible that she could do so much in so little time.

"Who did this?"

Shaz perked up. "I did Guv." This surprised him maybe there was hope for his team yet.

_I really should give her a promotion._

"Right, so who are we arresting?"

* * *

"Mary, I just want to ask you a few questions. It's al right, just you and me, nobody else. You are safe here Mary there is no reason to be anxious." She laid her palms on the table to suggest her honesty. "Can you remember anything, anything at all, about your attacker.." She visibly flinched at the mention of him so Alex swiftly diverted the conversation. "..Or anything significant that was perhaps strange or something you noticed."

She looked at Mary who was staring blankly at the table, completely detached from everything and anyone near her. Alex tried another tactic.

"Mary who attacked you." Her head snapped up to face Alex. Her eyes were filled with a flat rage. At first they appeared flat and dead but if you looked again there was an unanswered fire behind them. She had been burned and she was helpless to cool the sores that covered her soul.

Alex watched as tears spilt from her vulnerable and lost eyes. She tried to speak through her know wrecking sobs "I..I don't...I can't...I was just jogging.."

"Mary, it's okay take your time."

She nodded and wiped her damp face. "I was jogging and...and he slammed me to the floor...and I don't know..I can't...anything." The sobs broke from her body once again as she shook her head frantically.

_Inability to remember important aspects of the trauma – classic post-traumatic stress disorder symptom. She is going to need a therapist and counselling session for a long time before she is fixed._

Alex stood up. "Mary, I am going to get someone else to come down to see you and you can have a talk with them..."

"Don't leave me. Please." Alex walked over to her and sat beside her. Mary's head soon dropped onto her shoulder and soaked her top with her salty tears.

Alex put her arm around her shaking form and rubbed her shoulder – trying to comfort her in the only way she knew how. With a hug and whispering soothing words.

After a while Mary calmed down and was still. Her body taking comfort in Alex's and relaxing slightly against her.

"I remember. I remember something." Her hoarse voice echoed through the empty room.

Alex shifted to look at her. "What do you remember?"

"When he.." She dropped her eyes to the floor. "He ripped off my necklace." Her hand touched over the empty space on her neck where it should have been. "He took it, I don't have it, he took it."

"Was it worth anything?"

She shook her head. "It was my mother's. Just a cheap chain with a horse pendant hanging off it."

Now she knew who to look for.

* * *

Gene sat in his office; feet on desk; whiskey in hand and cigarette in the other. He was waiting. Waiting for Alex, along with the rest of CID. They were waiting for her to come back having worked her psychic magic on the victim and tell them all the answers they were looking for. That's how their relationship worked she would find the answers and he would beat up and arrest the twat that did it.

He was so lost in his musings he didn't notice her slip back through the doors, so when he did look up at the doors expectantly he found she was already standing in front of the whiteboard with a thoughtful look on her face.

He stood up quickly and almost jogged round his desk to see what she had for him. He opened his door and leant against the door frame with an air of coolness around him.

"What have yer got for me Bolly-Kecks?"

"We know that the perpetrator was someone she knew so we can get rid of all these." She started taking down the pictures off the board until there was only two pictures left. "So it must have been one of these two."

Gene walked over and stood next to her. "The ex-husband and the ex-boyfriend. This could be fun. Christopher grab a few plods and go fetch the ex-hubby. Raymondo, the ex-boyfriend." He turned back to Alex. "You can take one, I can take one, cross reference, break them. It's all fun and games here."

She gave him an approving look like she approved of his decision. But he did not need her approval for anything he was the king of this jungle.

His suspicious glare was interrupted by Chris.

"Guv, how do we know the suspect isn't female?"

_Jesus Christ..._

* * *

**Well I Did It, Took Me A Long Time To Get Back Into This And It Will Probably Be Another Long Wait As I Seem To Be Writing For Four Different Stories At Once, How Do I Get Myself Into These Messes =S**

**Rachel xx**


	7. Inner Workings

**Sorry For The Immense Delay! I Have Had Exams, Lifeguard Course, Show Rehearsals Etc. Just A Small Chapter Before I Go On Holiday For Two Weeks. I Love You All If You Are Still Reading This xx**

* * *

Alex and Gene watched Ray pull Chris out of CID and drag him down the corridor with a disgusted look on his face. But Chris still looked mystified.

Gene huffed next to her. "I bet his mum is proud."

"Guv, don't say that about Chris, he is lovely but he is just a bit..."

"Of a twat." She rolled her eyes at him resignedly. "So Bolly are you going to tell me how you knew that little nugget, or do I have to read the gospel of psychic twats united so I can see what goes on in your depraved little mind to be enlightened?"

"Well, it's very simple..."

"Is that a normal people simple or is that I-am-about-to-talk-a-whole-load-of-confusing-bollocks simple?" He knew he had skipped a bit too far over the line when her eyebrows began to float stealthily closer and closer to her hairline.

"Well Guv, if you don't want me to impart my knowledge onto you and insult me instead then don't expect me to stay here, there are much more interesting things I could be doing like for instance, I could be making a cup of tea or I could be alphabetizing my stationary or you know I have this really good idea for a novel..."

"Yes, okay, go on. _Educate_ me." His eyes shone bright with amusement.

She turned back to her desk and began scribbling on a bit of paper. Gene took full advantage of this time to admire one of God's greatest creations while pondering the amount of time it had taken the man to create such a perfectly rounded and plumped rear end.

His ponderings were cut short when she straightened up and waltzed up to the whiteboard and stuck a drawing of a necklace with some sort of goat thing underneath it.

"I know I'm not the best artist in the world..."

"Why has that goat got a stick up its arse? Was it punishment for being a bad goat? Oh fuck, is this about religion?"

"What? No, that's a tail. Its obviously a tail, look, it even has a slight curl to it.." He watched as she began drawing over the alleged tail to make it look slightly curlier and bushier. Needless to say, it was unsuccessful.

She turned back to him and saw his cynical expression. "It's definitely a tail..."

"Okay, say that is in fact a 'tail', what is the rest of it?"

She stared at him. She thought he had been joking when had called it a goat.

_Surely it isn't that bad. _She glanced over at it. _So maybe it is, but that's not the point..._

"It is a horse Guv."

"What kind of retarded breed is that...?"

"It's _not_ about the drawing Gene."

"So why did you draw it then?"

"It is a visual representative of a psychological clue that _you_ wanted to know about."

"I asked you to educate me, not confuse me." He watched as her eyes narrowed and her mouth began to move at a rapid pace.

"Right. This is a rough sketch of a necklace with a horse pendant. It belonged to the victim's mother. Sentimental value only. No other items taken. This suggests the attacker has taken a souvenir from the victim that is valuable to them. Usually the attacker will forcefully take something from the victim to show their power over them and to prolong their sexual fantasy, they will take it home and put it in a prominent position as a constant reminder of their conquest. The more value the item has, the better. But in this case the attacker has taken something that has virtually no value instead of taking her expensive looking gold bracelet or one of her rings. This indicates he has taken something that is of sentimental value instead of market value, how would someone who didn't know her, know that the necklace was of sentimental value to her? They wouldn't. So, she knew her attacker."

There was a small silence where all that could be heard was the ticking of the clock and the slightly increased rate of Alex's breathing.

"It's scary how much you know about the inner thoughts of a rapist." He mused.

"It is a bit isn't it."

"You know what I think Bolls?"

"Enlighten me." She replied sarcastically.

He moved towards her oppressively. "I think that this mouthy posh girl thing you got going on, is all an act."

She inched herself closer to him. "Oh do you now?"

"Yes. It's all an act to cover up the fact your a sexual predator. You hypnotise us simple folk with your hips and lead them into your lair, where you have your wicked way with them and then detach their knackers and pin them on your wall."

"So, you have discovered my secret." She said, completely seriously. "You know what this means?"

"What?"

She took the final step forward and whispered seductively into his ear. "You're next."

* * *

Gene watched as her curls and backside bounced their way out of his sight, the smell of her perfume still fresh around him and her giggle still echoing around the now empty room.

He was about to follow her into the kitchen when the police radio screeched into life and Ray's voice began warbling through it.

"Guv?" He turned and picked it up irately.

"Raymondo, you best have a big juicy bastard for me."

"Got him Guv." 

"Good man, bring him in, it's playtime in the jungle."

"Yes Guv."

Right, for the next one.

"Christopher." Static.

"DC Skelton."

"Yes Guv."

"You got him yet?"

"No Guv, we're on our way back, he's not in."

"How did you come to this conclusion?"

"He didn't answer his door Guv."

"Well get back there and knock his bloody door down you nonce!"

His stuttery voice replied. "Umm, y..yes Guv."

_Twat._

"Drakey! Let's go, we have bastards to beat up!"


End file.
